


Friction

by myracingthoughts



Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: "Please?" he tried, the closest he'd get to pleading as he tried to meet her lips.Claire huffed a chuckle, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb as she leaned over him. He was dying to reach out and touch her, to trace his fingertips across the goosebumped skin and lace bra she'd brought out for the night.But there were rules."After that little stunt you pulled last night?" Claire murmured in a warning tone. "You're lucky I'm letting you get off at all."
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Claire Temple
Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



> For Felicia: my first ever Clairedevil fic, which, of course, is smut. Honestly, bless you for prompting this, light of my life and fanfic taste twin 💜
> 
> About this series: Felicia and I decided to add some extra smut to our lives and started up the weekly(ish) tradition of Sunday Smutty Sunday. I still have a bunch of prompts available, which you can [see and request here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/640559176245035008).

Claire Temple’s fingers trailed down to the front of his pants, teasingly outlining the bulge straining against the material. They danced around the friction he craved, and Matt Murdock embarrassingly found himself arching into her every touch as she tsked.

It felt like every inch of exposed (and restricted) skin was on fire so close to seeking the release he so desperately craved.

There was a moment when Matt asked himself how he’d managed to get himself into this situation. How he’d ended up on his bed, fully clothed, with Claire in the driver’s seat of what had been a well-negotiated night of pushing boundaries. But when it all boiled down to it, this was just another Tuesday night for the pair.

The real question was how Claire had gotten him so far without even unbuckling his belt. 

It seemed almost effortless to her. Bringing Matt to a crest, a breath away from orgasm, and then letting him come right back down to do it again. But she was practiced and poised and beautiful, especially when she was in control. 

No, the only real uncertainty of tonight was how he’d managed to fight against the urge until now.

“Please?” he tried, the closest he’d get to pleading as he strained to meet her lips.

But Claire was just out of reach, pulling her hand away before he could get himself into any more trouble. Matt could feel her breath against his lips, too caught in the sensation to pick up anything beyond the scent of her mouthwash.

“Please, what?” she asked, playful annoyance in her tone as her fingers danced up and down the bare skin of his arms.

Toying with him, knowing he wasn’t about to break the rules, the ‘ _good_ ’ Catholic boy he was. Maybe devoted was a better word. He tried not to think how ironic that thought was in this kind of situation.

“Please, can I come?” Matt tried, feeling like a horny teenager again with the way his voice frayed around the edges.

Claire huffed a laugh, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb as she leaned over him. 

“After that little stunt you pulled last night?” Claire murmured in a warning tone. “You’re lucky I’m letting you get off at all.”

He was dying to reach out and touch her, to trace his fingertips across the goosebumped skin and lace bra she’d brought out for the night.

Or rip off her already dripping wet panties.

But there were rules, there was time, and they were in their place.

Matt let out the breath he’d been holding in, trying to maintain his composure as she paced around him like she was sizing him up or considering her options. Edging wasn’t unusual territory for them, but tonight it felt more like punishment than pleasure. Well, more than usual, at least.

And that might have been due to the circumstances and his own stupid decision the night previous.

But there was more to it than that. More than the pleasure and the sensations and the sexy one-liners. This game of theirs wasn’t just limited to late nights and bad decisions— Claire was the only one he trusted to be in control when he didn’t want to be— when he _couldn’t_ be.

The only one who seemed to be able to bring him right down to size in the way he really craved.

“Maybe we should get you out of these pants,” she mused, tapping on his belt buckle, which made him jump. “You know the rules.”

“No touching,” he managed to croak.

He could hear the smile in her reply, “Good, now you’re getting it.”

Jolting at each of the feather-light fingertips drifting down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt, Matt found himself groaning. Claire pressed kisses in the crook of his neck while she slipped it off of him, tossing it across the room. He could feel her smile against his skin at the hitch in his breath. 

“Mm, you’re gorgeous,” she breathed, looking up at him from the crotch of his pants, fingers toying with his belt buckle as she egged him on. “Maybe I’ll let you tie me up with this one night. Let you be in charge. Let you tell me how to be good.”

The low rumble he offered in response was the only sound he could manage in response, his body craving the release it’d been promised time and time again. The creak in the floor and the shift in the air were his first hints as her lowering to her knees in front of him, and Matt had to push back every filthy thought in his head.

His throat swelled at the sensation of her head between his thighs. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Claire hummed as she unfastened his belt, dragging down the zipper of his fly in one swift movement.

Matt could feel his cock spring free, with only his underwear standing in the way as the pants joined his shirt in the pile on the floor. Claire playfully slipped her fingers under the elastic of the legholes, dangerously close to the wet patch already forming.

“Claire,” he groaned, feeling that familiar ache as he swelled to attention again. “Please.”

“I’m getting there,” she chuckled, shucking off his underwear and her tongue tracing all the way up to his length without warning.

He almost came right then, everything inside of him on edge.

“What’s the other rule, Matt?”

Right. The other rule.

“I need your permission to come.”

Claire hummed, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock as he groaned. He was so far gone that his thighs, caging Claire in between his legs, twitched and jittered with every swipe of her tongue.

“This doesn’t seem fair,” Matt whined.

“Who said I was _fair_ , Mr. Murdock? Why? Do you want something?” 

Claire slunk up from her knees, climbing up his body until they were face-to-face again.

“I want to touch you,” he breathed, against all his better judgement. “I want to come inside you. I want to make you come. Please, Claire.”

Any kind of contact would do. Matt wanted to feel the warmth of her skin on his, feel the pulse just beneath the surface, feel her gasp against him, breath trapped in her chest as he brought her to the edge—

“Tonight’s about you, Matt,” Claire assured, pushing back his hair in the most comforting gesture she’d managed all night— a little peek at the softness below her tough exterior. 

Thighs framing his hips, it took everything inside not plant his hands on either side of her, flip her over and have her way with her right there. But Matt said still, waiting for her cue as she gently ground into his lap, making his breath hitch in his throat.

“We have lots of time for that. _Provided_ you don’t go offing yourself in some martyr complex—”

Matt cut in, “I thought we said no shop talk?”

“Right,” Claire agreed with a shake of her head. “No work. Only play,” she added as she nipped at his earlobe. "But I guess I _am_ a little overdressed. Want to help?”

The words had barely left her lips when Matt’s fingers immediately went for the clip of her bra, taking the question as both an invitation and permission.

“Someone’s eager.”

But Matt didn’t have time to process her words, so he focussed on the mission at hand as he reached around and unclipped it, flinging it across the room to meet the rest of their clothes. His hands hesitated at her panties, waiting for permission as he traced the line of the waistband already imprinted on her skin.

Claire dipped down to capture his lips, “What are you waiting for?”

That was all he needed to pull her into a kiss, holding her tight against his chest as he turned her onto the bed and quickly slipped off her panties. Laid bare before him, Matt dragged his hands down every inch of skin, feeling her arch into his touch, eyes fluttering closed. He licked and sucked messy kisses down her front, blood pounding as the way she shivered and held her breath as he did. 

Control. It was all about control.

“Matt, you don’t have—”

But his face was already against her slit, nose nudging her already slick folds. He wasn’t going to be the only one to get off tonight, not after the hour she’d already put him through, teetering at the precipice. Fingers sliding into his hair, he relished the sting as she tugged, guiding him towards the friction _she_ craved.

“Still in charge?” Matt murmured with a bit of a grin, slipping two fingers into her without any resistance, quickly adding another, angling them to hit the spot that made her gasp.

Her voice was up a breathy octave as she moaned, “Matt.”

She was close too, the heat radiating off her body as she neared release. But just as she was reaching that peak, Matt pulled out. Neither of them had much time to react as instinct took over, and Matt was on his feet, sliding into her before either of them could take their next breath.

“Jesus Christ,” Matt hissed at the tight heat around him, feeling the trailing touches on his ribs as Claire reached out to touch him. “So good, Claire.”

It was like he could feel every inch of skin where they met, all at the same time. Tiny explosions of sensation and pleasure going off in every direction— like fireworks as Claire’s breathy moans punctuated their breath. He reached down to rub circles against her clit, searching for that desperate tone he’d heard a few times before this.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded. “So close.”

As much as he liked her being in control, Matt loved when she begged him. He could feel the moment she shuddered around him, the near yelp that escaped her as her orgasm caught her by surprise. His lips quickly found her neck, kissing and nipping as she came down from her high.

“Are you ready?” she asked, the afterglow seeping into her voice.

Matt didn’t bother with a response, sliding his arms underneath her to hit that angle he’d been saving for this last moment. Claire could feel it too, meeting his thrusts as they lost their pace, stuttering as he finally let go.

By the time he flopped down onto the bed beside her, they were both out of breath. Sweeping a piece of hair out of her face, he kissed her sweetly, devoid of the intensity and the need that had bubbled over moments earlier.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Claire smiled, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb against his cheek scruff.

She might have thanked him on her way out the door.

And if she had, she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).


End file.
